Episode 3107 (13th August 1990)
Plot Jack tells Vera that he put all his money on "Three Lemons" on a tip from Des. Vera forgives him when he says he says he was going to throw a party for their anniversary with the money. Peter Ingram keeps Mike waiting for hours before seeing him. Alec is pleased that Tina has won the brewery's barmaid of the month competition but decides to make her spend the day skivvying before telling her. Vera rows with Steph at her perfume counter over Des's duff tips. Steph walks away before she lamps Vera. Ingram threatens Mike with the sack, and because of the contract, he'll be on the dole for five years after which he'll be past it. He then changes his mind and makes him works manager so he can keep an eye on him - on the floor with Ivy. Ingram refuses to say how he rumbled Mike's scheme. Des tells Don that he didn't give Jack a tip, letting Ivy know in the process. Mike feels trapped at Ingram's doing the same job he did at his factory but with no money to show for it. Don feels a fool for believing Jack. Tina refuses to be barmaid of the month after the way Alec's treated her. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Ingram's Secretary - Kate Brisley *Mr Ingram - Tony Osoba *Mr Dobson - Michael Lees Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *No. 6 Quebec House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Ingram's Textiles - Offices and factory floor *Ashcroft Department Store, Manchester - Perfume counter Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Vera Duckworth seeks revenge against the Barnes. Mike finds his career taking a sudden turn about. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,940,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Alec Gilroy: "What do you think you're doing?" Bet Gilroy: "I'm mopping t'floor, what does it look like?" Alec Gilroy: "You are certainly not. You leave that mop and bucket there til 'er that's supposed to do it shows her face. I'm not having my staff thinking they're on flexi-time." Bet Gilroy: Isn't he masterful, Jack? You wouldn't think he had Donald Duck on his toothbrush, would yer?" --- Des Barnes: "Jack, watch my lips. I don't give tips, get it? I never give tips to anyone. So if I scratch me nose, twiddle me thumbs, wiggle me ears, it's because I've got a nervous tic. Do me a favour mate, stick to bingo, and by that I don't mean look for a nag called "Legs Eleven". Category:1990 episodes